Components with a complicated geometrical form can only be made with much outlay using machining manufacturing methods. Conventionally, such parts are generable using various casting methods. However, making a cast is expensive and time consuming. Thus, although casting methods are useful for mass and series production with a long enough lead time, they are not useful for manufacturing small numbers or in the case of high urgency.
Relatively novel processes for the quick production of individual components include selective laser melting (SLM) and the similar selective laser sintering. Here, the material to be processed is applied as a powder in one layer on a platform or a material layer. Laser radiation is used to completely remelt the powder particles locally. By fusing the powder particles, the powder particles are also fused to a layer lying therebelow. Compared to the aforementioned casting methods, SLM is distinguished by there being no need for tools or molds and, as a result, it being possible to produce prototypes within a relatively short period of time. Furthermore, as a result of the great freedom of SLM in terms of geometry, it is possible to produce components that cannot be produced, or only be produced with great difficulties, using mold-bound methods.
In the SLM method, laser radiation is applied onto an area of powdery material where contours of the component to be produced are intended to be created. After the melting and subsequent re-hardening of the material, a new layer of powdery material is applied and the laser radiation is once again applied. As a result of the laser radiation, it is possible to realize a very high method speed and components made of thousands of layers can be generated within one day. However, a disadvantage exists in the fusing of relatively large areas. The incident laser beam only has a point-like impact area with a small diameter, as a result of which the irradiation of a relatively large area is time consuming, particularly in the case of relatively large components.
Thus, there is the problem of providing a method by means of which the productivity of the SLM can be designed in a more time-effective manner. Furthermore, there is the problem of providing a device for carrying out a corresponding method.